


Just One More

by eClear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClear/pseuds/eClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama wants to get Hinata to like him, and thinks the best way is to be able to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm in Love with the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoyosauce for tumblr secret santa :D](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shoyosauce+for+tumblr+secret+santa+%3AD).



“One more!”

This is a phrase I’ve come to hear so often from then rival, now teammate with a dash of rival on the side. This is the phrase I’ve come to hear from the sun that is somehow contained within this small orange-haired boy. In fact, I’ve heard this so often, I wouldn’t be surprised that if there were to be some documentation, under Hinata Shouyou’s name, his motto listed as “one more.” 

 

This means exactly what it does- one more time. However, the context it is attached to- now that is important. 

 

To the homeroom teacher, his “one more” usually means one more minute to finish scrambling to put the answer onto a test (although it never works I hear). Maybe at the local game store his “one more time” would be when he lost some crane game and begs for one more attempt for free. To the Karasuno Volleyball Club, it means one more toss. One more toss to him, one more spike that he can hit, one more point towards victory. 

The final “one more time” was how I came to know Hinata. How I swore that as long as I’m with him, he will be invincible. How the tosses I send his way would be the way to see the view high above the wall of blockers. Above the sea of hands that block the ball. Although, now that I reflect upon it… 

_That was the most embarrassing thing I could’ve said._

 

“Kageyama what are you thinking about?”

 

“?! Nothing”

 

I must’ve spaced out, because Hinata’s face is close- much, much too close, mere centimeters away from my face. If he just leans in more, just tilts his face more… My face begins to heat up in our close proximity, and where his hand is on my arm feels like concentrated sunlight. Just knowing where my thoughts were heading was enough for, how do people say, an egg to boil on my face. 

 

“Oh Kageyama come on! Tell meeeee” 

“No, and shut up dumbass, you’re going to make me deaf” 

He’s always been like this. Like the sunlight that refuses to realize that there are curtains on the windows and shine through anyways. Not knowing personal boundaries, not knowing what the term personal bubble is. And yet somehow he entered in my heart without my permission. 

 

I didn’t ask for this. 

_I didn’t ask to fall in love with this dumbass._

 

Hinata, although a little disappointed that I wasn’t going to toss to him, trots with a slight skip in his step towards Tanaka senpai and Nishinoya senpai. It seems as though he’s going to work on his receives. _Good...he’s terrible at them_ is what passes through my mind. But looking over, he’s just chatting happily away, and both the senpai are smiling back like his energy was a contagion. He was always that ball of sunshine… He always was able to attract people to him.

 

da-dum, da-dum...

 

Shaking my head I attempt to return my attention to tossing to Azumane-san in order to calm the heartbeat that’s threatening to jump out of my throat. I shouldn’t have to worry about how Hinata’s smile makes me have butterflies in my stomach. I shouldn’t have to think about the slightly sweaty palms that I get when he talks to me in close proximity. 

 

…

 

It’s futile, because I know, no matter how hard I try, my thoughts and eyesight just tend to follow Hinata, the human magnet. 

 

In many ways, we are opposites, he and I. Hinata, the sunshine, the joyful individual that rarely has anything but a smile on his face. I know that I’ve never been one for social situations, but Hinata, no, he attracts everyone and everyone enjoys his company (save for Tsukishima, but does he ever enjoy anyone’s company besides Yamaguchi?). In contrast, I’ve been told that my smile looks like I’m about to murder someone. Which, frankly, I don’t understand since I’m just copying what Suga-san does. Which reminds me… 

 

_How do those two manage to smile like that?_

 

As the ball leaves my fingertips, my mind becomes slightly distracted by those two’s smiles. Hinata’s as bright as the sun, while Suga-san’s envelopes you like, well, like a good, comforting scent. Their smiles don’t send shivers down people’s spines or drain the color out of their faces. Their smiles don’t make animals run away from them, in fact animals seem to be attracted to those two like magnets. Even cats, and I’m pretty sure neither Hinata nor Suga-san have a constant supply of catnip with them. 

 

_?! That’s it!!_

 

As the toss is perfectly executed, my mind is firmly set on what I have to do. 

 

_I know what to do to get Hinata to like me!_


	2. Lessons of Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama goes to Suga for smiling lessons. Sugawara POV

“Just one more Suga-san, just one more!”

 

“Alright alright but Kageyama really, you don’t have to do this…”

 

It’s been about an hour since we started doing this. Well, we as in Kageyama and I. Currently we’re sitting in the little area in the back of Sakanoshita, practicing. Kageyama’s practicing that is, and I’m supposed to be coaching. There’s just one problem.

_How on earth am I supposed to coach on how to smile?!_

 

I thought it was a little odd when Kageyama came up to me and asked to meet up later one-on-one. But then as soon as he asked me with a blush on his face 

 

“Please t-t-teach me how to smile”

I knew. 

 

Hinata.

 

It’s no secret that Kageyama likes Hinata. He literally stares at Hinata from one edge of the court, thinking that nobody’s looking. News flash, everyone’s looking. And to be quite frank, probably everyone knows except for Hinata himself. 

 

_Gosh they don’t even know how hard we have to work to keep the others quiet…_

We meaning Daichi and I. Others being, well, Tanaka, Noya and the other two first years. 

 

“Don’t scrunch your eyebrows like Kageyama you’ll grow wrinkles on your forehead”

 

“?! Sorry Suga-san! This, this is hard…”

 

I can’t help but chuckle at Kageyama’s enthusiasm in learning how to smile. Well… “learning how to smile” shouldn’t be something that occurs at 15 years of age. Especially when they are forced… 

 

Let me elaborate on what Kageyama’s smiles look like right now- it could probably make babies cry. If this is what it looks like if he’s trying to copy me… wait… why’s he even trying to copy me?

 

“Kageyama, have you ever considered to just…not force a smile?”

 

“Hm?” 

 

Oh no, he’s got the blank look of eternal confusion. 

 

“Well, I mean you want to show Hinata that you can smile right?”

 

With that remark, Kageyama’s normally pale face turned fluorescent red in record time. Guess that hit the mark. Not that it wasn’t obvious, of course. 

“Then you gotta make it natural! Don’t force it or copy others, cause your smile has your own charms. I’m sure Hinata would like that.” 

 

After some face scrunching that I am going to assume means he’s thinking, Kageyama looks me straight in the eyes with determination. Unconsciously, it sends shivers down my spine as it has the fierceness that’s ever present in a match- determined to achieve the goal. To defeat whatever that stands in the way. 

 

“Thank you, Suga-san!” 

 

Kageyama bows at a perfect 90 degree angle to me, to which I don’t honestly know how to react to, but before I can respond dashes out into the sunset like some madman. Well, I guess in a sense, he is mad.

 

_Madly in love, that is._


	3. Just, One more Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata creates another "one more time"

“Kageyama why do you look so scary?!?!” 

“I was born with this face!!”

 

Let me explain the situation right now. Currently, there’s me. And Hinata, on the school rooftop, with no one else. And all I can think of his how do I smile naturally. And I guess my thinking face is scary. 

Ugh.

 

“Did you see that spike though?!” 

 

There he goes with one of his spiking drabbles. Not that I don’t enjoy hearing about them, actually I quite enjoy listening to him talk as I shut my eyes while drinking from my second carton of milk of the day. His voice is soothing to me.

 

Then, Hinata suddenly stops talking. Wondering what’s wrong I open my eyes a little bit and see Hinata’s face, red as a ripened tomato, opening and closing his mouth like some confused fish out of the water. 

 

“O--”

 

O _what_? 

 

“I can’t hear you”

 

Seeing Hinata’s bright face is making my own heat up, and I just want to know what he said. 

 

“ONE MORE KAGEYAMA! ONE MORE!!”

 

I was not expecting to be shouted at, let alone being lunged at. Hinata’s body heat is much, much too hot. 

 

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about!! Get off me!”

 

_No please don’t get off me_ is what I would love to say, but I won’t. I’ll take it to the grave with me if I have to. 

 

But he doesn't get off, he just clings onto my school jacket hem and shouts,

 

“Smile one more time Kageyama!” 

 

My brain stops. Smile? One more time?

 

“I was smiling??” 

 

By this point, amidst the whole heated cheeks and having Hinata so close, I was dumbstruck. I didn’t even realize I was smiling. 

 

“Yeah! And and it was so, so…. COOL!!”

 

His eyes had stars in them, I swear. It had stars, and his face was red. My heart’s going to explode, is that even possible? I don’t even care, my heart is about to explode. 

 

“Sh-shut up…” 

 

I can tell my retort had no punch to it. But what else can you do when the person you like so much tells you you look cool?!?! 

My hand moves to cover my reddened face as my eyes shift away. _I can't keep looking at his face_.

 

But I do. I steal one more glance, and Hinata's still there, babbling about how he saw a rare sight, how he should have taken a photo, about how he wants to see it one more time.

 

_One more time_

 

I need to figure out this whole smiling thing, because now, now there's another "one more time" in Hinata's dictionary. 

 

The one more time that nobody else knows. 

 

The one more time that Hinata will only direct to me. 

 

And that, that makes me as happy as when I hit a nice, clean service ace. Or maybe more. I don't even know.

 

I just want to smile for him.


End file.
